


I'll dance, dance, dance

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: All hail Lady Gaga, Burlesque, Dancing, F/F, M/M, Soulmates, Stripping, corsets, cross dressing, i guess, men in lingerie, not really but kinda, since she was the inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: The last thing Derek wants to do is see Cora's soulmate dance in a burlesque show. The last thing he expected was to see his soulmate on stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN! Don't have a beta this time around, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Quick note, since Stiles is dancing to the song Bloody Mary by Lady Gaga, I suggest you listen to the song before hand. The beat kinda plays into the choreography. The lyrics happen first (they are in parentheses) and the action is the text that follows. Hope it makes sense, because I was stumped on how to describing dancing with lyrics :/  
> Got this inspiration from when I served at a burlesque show back in October, and I forgot I wrote in until I watched Lady Gaga perform at the halftime show.  
> Hope you enjoy-  
> Noey.

“Derek, I can't go alone! I’ll look like a weirdo.” Cora pleaded.  
Derek rubbed the soulmark on his wrist, a habit that soothed his nerves whenever he became anxious. He tried to ignore his sister sitting at his kitchen island, her big puppy dog eyes staring into his soul. “I’m not going to see your girlfriend strip.” He growled.  
“Um, okay it’s not stripping. It is charity burlesque show and all the profits go to Planned Parenthood!” Cora huffed in exasperation “I don't want to be sitting at a table with strangers all night.”  
“And Laura can't go with you, because?” Derek asked.  
“She has parent teacher night.” Cora rolled her eyes “Come on Der-Bear. It’s only 4 hours tops and I’ll buy you all the booze you want!”  
She stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “Pleeeeeeasseee!”  
“Ugh! Fine!” Derek huffed “I want to be drunk enough to forget I’m with my sister watching her girlfriend dance provocatively.”  
“YEEESSS!” Cora cheered throwing herself at Derek, nearly knocking him over “You are the best big brother ever.”  
“I’m your only brother.” Derek sighed “What time does it start?”  
“In an hour so get your butt ready!” she pushed him towards his bedroom “We gotta make you look hot as fuck!”  
He changed slowly into the dark green henley and tight jeans that Cora had laid out for him. Absently he stroked over his soulmark. On his 18th birthday, just like everyone else, his mark appeared slowly on his skin. Thick triskelion swirls with silver sparks on his wrist. He was devastated when Paige’s mark had not matched when she had received her own.  
It had been 8 year already and Derek had yet to meet his soulmate. He knew that nearly 30% of the population did not meet their soulmates until 10 years after receiving their marks, but he thought he would meet his sooner. He rubbed it once more, feeling it flutter with his pulse. It almost felt warmer than normal. He stared at the silver bursts wondering.  
“Derek!” Cora slammed her fist on the door “We gotta go!”  
“Ok!” He yelled back, eyeing himself in the mirror one last time “I’m coming.”

>>>>>>>

Derek found himself being ushered into a dimly lit auditorium. Round tables draped in black tablecloths filled the room. Glowing candle lit glass centerpieces, and silver stars hung from above. Cora dragged him to the tables closest to the stage. They sat down and a pretty waitress wearing something that reminded Derek of a Moulin Rouge dancer came up to them. She offered them drinks and shamelessly flirted with Derek. Derek could see her soulmark peaking out of the top of her corset behind her left shoulder. It looked to him like tentacles and he wondered if it was an octopus.  
He chugged his first cocktail, some random drink full of gin. He took whatever was offered to him. Eventually the lights went off and music played over the speakers signalling the show was about to begin. A young man came out on stage. He had on a grey suit and fedora. “Welcome to our semi annual charity burlesque show!” He cried out.  
A thunderous applause shook the room, making Derek wince. “Thank you very much for coming tonight! I am your host Alpha Truly. We would like to thank Beacon Bar for providing all our of social lubrication for the evening.”  
The crowd cheered loudly, laughing at the pun. “All proceeds made tonight will go to our local Planned Parenthood center. We also have a raffle going for a year long vip pass to the Beacon Bar. A massage package from Betty’s massage parlor, though not a package massage.”  
Derek inwardly groaned at the awful puns. Though the audience seemed to enjoy it.

Finally Alpha started the show. The room went dark and he could see the slight movement of someone taking their place on stage. The lights turned on and a woman in a lab coat had her back to the audience. Music started and Derek recognized it from Suicide Squad. The girl danced around sensually. Slowly removing her lab coat to show a full Harley Quinn outfit underneath. She eventually removed the corset and Derek felt himself blush as he realized she wasn't wearing anything but diamond pasties on her breasts.  
The crowd's applause was loud as her act ended and she existed the stage. Alpha came back on and gave a short ode to her act. Derek downed his second drink, already feeling the buzz tingling inside him. The next performer was announced and the show moved on. It wasn't until after intermission that Derek was halfway to being drunk. Cora practically vibrated out of her seat when Lydia performed. The redhead was dressed as a vampire covered in gold. Kiiara’s song Gold came on and Cora gasped. Derek nearly smiled at the pure happiness on her face. Derek had heard this song countless times. Cora had played it for weeks on end, telling him it was the first song Lydia and she had danced to. He watched Cora’s face as Lydia began dancing. Derek pointedly looked away when Lydia started removing her clothes until the end of the act. Cora was shrieking out praise as she watched Lydia exit the stage.  
“That’s my girlfriend” Cora screamed applauding, somehow louder than half the auditorium.  
  
After a few words from Alpha the next performer took the stage. Derek could tell from the back that this performer was taller than the rest of the women who had danced already. It wasn't until the music played and they turned that Derek realized this performer was male. He was dressed in priest's robes and moved to the beat as if possessed.  
He turned to the audience in a short jagged movement.  
(Love is just a history that they may prove)  
Derek watched as his steps were as if he was not control of his own body. The young man was beautiful, pale skin, with tousled brown hair.  
The young man fell to the ground and crawled forward eyes half crazed.  
(And when you're gone I'll tell them my religion's you)  
He shot up onto his knees arms extending if he was resisting them to be pulled out onto a cross.  
(When Pontius comes to kill the king upon his throne)  
He threw himself down onto the ground and rolled quickly, popping up onto his feet again.  
(I'm ready for their stones.)  
His body jerked in time to the music, this way and that. Arms seeming to be pulled into different positions as if he was a doll.  
(I'll dance, dance, dance)  
His hands began to move up in short jagged movements, palms up to the sky. It seemed at every beat they pulled higher and a look of pain overcame his face, as if he fought himself against every movement.  
(With my hands, hands, hands,)  
His arms raised above his head, though his back was arched forward as if trying to pull himself down. That is when Derek saw it. The silver caught his eye on the man's wrist.  
(Above my head, head, head  
Like Jesus, said)  
He repeated the jagged dancing, this time body moving to the beat, spurring him across the stage. His arms moving backwards as his body shot forward. As he was being dragged forward. He moved forward towards Derek, close enough that Derek could see the soulmark that looked similar to his. The dancers body moved too quickly to make it out clearly.  
(I'm gonna dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands,  
Hands above my head)  
He slapped his hands together in a prayer like grasp, face raised to the sky and his mouth was open in what seemed like a silent scream.  
(Hands together  
Forgive him before he's dead Because)  
His movements became more smooth as he rocked his body forward, pulling at his robes tear at them as if they burned his skin to wear. Derek moved forward in his seat half shocked that this might be his soulmate and being drawn into the dance.  
(I won't cry for you  
I won't crucify the things you do  
I won't cry for you, see)  
He ripped the robes off, revealing a deep red corset and matching panties. They were hooked onto red stockings that covered his long legs.  
(When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary)  
The man contorted himself into a makeshift version of Michelangelo’s David, body forcing itself to move again.  
(We are not just art for Michelangelo  
To carve.)  
His hands slid down his corset unzipping it slowly. Holding it together, he revealed a patch of his skin, from chest to navel. He didn't take it off, but instead turned his back to the audience.  
(He can't rewrite the agro of my furied heart.)  
Both sides of the corset stretched out as he extended his arms out and he tossed the corset away revealing his back to them.  
(I'll wait on mountain tops in Paris cold)  
He turned back, running his hands from his neck, down his now naked chest. Derek licked his lips as he watched.  
(J'veux pas mourir toute seule)  
Derek watched as he repeated the jerky dance, each time the actions became smoother as if losing himself to the possession.  
(I'll dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands, hands,  
Above my head, head, head  
Like Jesus, said)  
He rolled onto the ground flinging his legs up as he removed the stockings quickly.  
(I'm gonna dance, dance, dance  
With my hands, hands,  
Hands above my head)  
He rolled over onto his stomach and rolled his hips in time to the music. His face seemed to lose the pain, and gain a sense of ecstasy, as he seemingly fucked the air.  
(Dance together  
Forgive him before he's dead Because)  
He swiftly got up and moved his hips, swaying to the music. He seemed lost in the movements. Touching himself sensually.  
(I won't cry for you  
I won't crucify the things you do  
I won't cry for you, see  
When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary)  
Each movement was with the lyrics, body jerking forward to freeze with the song.  
(Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga)  
He began to dance freely, body flowing. He spun gracefully. Each movement flowed seamlessly into the next. He danced with such grace that Derek wondered if he was a professional.  
(Dum dum da da da  
Dum dum da da da da da da  
Dum dum da da da  
Dum dum da da da da da da  
Dum dum da da da)  
His movements became slower as the song came to an end. His eyes rolled back into his head, as his head rolled from side to side.  
(I won't cry for you  
I won't crucify the things you do do do  
I won't cry for you see  
When you're gone)  
He faced forward, hands running down his body, and a smile of pure lust came over his face.  
(I'll still be Bloody Mary)  
The lights went dark and Derek couldn't do anything but gape at the dark stage. The audience seemed to have a deafening roar of delight as they cheered on the young man.  
  
The show ended and each performer came on stage to take a bow. Derek tracked the man like a hawk, as he waved to the audience. They performers existed quickly and the raffle prizes were given away. Derek floated through it, too busy thinking of the young man. Cora dragged him away to the dressing room exit as soon as the show ended fully. She waited nervously gushing over Lydia’s performance. Derek absentmindedly nodded in response to her. Suddenly performers began to file out of the doorway. Derek recognized them all, but he searched for the man. Lydia appeared quickly and Cora flung herself at her. She picked up Lydia and twirled her around. “You were amazing!” She cried out.  
Lydia laughed and pecked Cora on the lips as Cora placed her back on the ground. “Hello, Derek.” Lydia greeted him.  
Derek looked past her, completely missing her greeting. “Derek!” Cora hissed, punching him in the shoulder.  
“Oh sorry.” Derek mumbled “Good job, Lydia.”  
“Looking for someone in particular?” Lydia said with a slight smirk.  
“No!” Derek coughed, blushing and looking down “No, just zoned out.”  
“Lydia!” a voice came from the side of them “Is this your lovely lady?”  
Derek looked up and saw him. He was even more beautiful up close. Light brown eyes were full of life and his beautiful lips were pulled into a coy smile.  
“This is Cora.” Lydia said introducing them “And her brother, Derek.”  
The young man took Cora’s hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, I’m Stiles.” He turned to Derek and outstretched his hand. Derek looked down and stared at the soulmark. He reached forward without thought and took Stiles wrist pulling him forward to look at the mark straight on. “Um-” Stiles started.  
It was exactly the same as his. Derek could tell, as he stroked his thumb over Stiles mark. Stiles sputtered. Derek could feel the heat coming off of it. It sent sparks up his thumb as it touched the mark. “It’s you.” Derek murmured quietly.  
He looked up at Stiles who’s eyes were wide. Stiles broke his hand free and grabbed Derek's arm, pulling up his sleeve to see the matching mark. “Fuck!” Stiles gasped “No way.”  
Cora leaned over “Holy shit!” She laughed loudly “you met your soulmate a burlesque show! Wait until you tell mom!”  
Derek ripped his eyes from Stiles and glared at her. “How about I tell her why we were here in the first place!” Derek huffed. “It’s not like she would care anyways. It’s for charity.”  
Stiles laughed “Oh my god.”  
He grabbed Derek’s hand and dragged him away. They twisted and turned down a dark hallway and Stiles pushed him up against a wall. Derek froze silently as Stiles stared at him. “I can't believe I found you.” Stiles whispered, thumb stroking against Derek’s mark.  
The feeling sent thrills through both of them. “I’ve waited 8 years to meet you.” Derek replied “I thought I would never find you.”  
Stiles smiled leaning in. “Well you got me now.” he breathed “And I won't ever let you go.”  
His lips pressed softly against Derek’s. They kissed for a few moments until Stiles snorted and pulled back. Derek arched a brow. “Oh man what are we going to tell our kids?” He laughed "Your dad met me at a burlesque show?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always welcome and talking to me on [tumblr](http://hiddlesfiddleswithmyskittles.tumblr.com) is always a plus. I like a lot of pairings and I'm always down for prompts, if you wanna shoot me something. :D I love talking about guys in lingere.  
> -Noey


End file.
